dcfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Brian Kurtz
Hey Brian, just want to thank you for all the help on the DC database...you're really moving! Welcome!! Halley 19:57, 16 January 2006 (Eastern Standard Time) Read Your Message Brian, I read your message. Feel free to use whatever info I placed in the Earth-2 Superman entry. When I wrote that I didn't know there was a more massive entry on Superman available. However, thanks for keeping my humble little effort up. As Infinite Crisis winds down I plan on updating the entry until his story is finished. The Superman Earth-2 entry is a good example of how I've approached writing my contributions. Being a big fan of the Who's Who and Marvel Universe handbooks, I try to make my entries reflect the same style. Thats why I've never done a massive overall entry like Superman or Lex Luthor which takes a real world approach and tells data on every version of the character. I hope thats not clashing with any particular vision that you had in mind. Let me know if it does. Wow... Brian, Truly, I don't know how to thank you enough! Your dedication and seemingly endless amount of motivation and energy amaze me every day. Our DC Database Project would be but a shadow of its current self without you. We have a few fine folks like you on the Marvel Project and I was so happy to see someone really take charge for DC when you came aboard. I thought I would build a little script to show you (and everyone) how much work we have done so far... Here is the live count of edit by our top DCDP contributors. Here is the Marvel one to contrast... I can tell you that I personally promise to start advertising the DCDP more and more over the summer. My goal is to increase the number of editors, so that you aren't working seemingly all by yourself. I want to make sure you continue to enjoy working on the project, so I would like to know... What can I do to make your life easier? --Jamie 14:05, 23 May 2006 (Eastern Daylight Time) :Hey, thanks! Honestly, I love doing this sort of stuff. Fortunately, I have an understanding job, which affords me LOTS of free time to play around on the internet. I can't think of anything off the top of my head that you can do to "make my life easier" (unless you wanna slide me a coupl'a hundred bucks)...but I'll definately let you know, Jamie. Thanks! :--Brian 14:41, 23 May 2006 (Eastern Daylight Time) Fact Checking... Hey Brian, Could you do me a favour? Can you check out some of these edits and make sure they are legit? With a name like 'Mxy', it could just be tricks. :) Thanks! --Jamie 08:43, 3 June 2006 (Eastern Daylight Time) :*Will do. I've been keeping an eye on those edits anyway, but haven't really taken any action yet. :*--Brian 08:52, 3 June 2006 (Eastern Daylight Time) ::Thanks Brian, you rock! ::As a side note, I really want to kick 'advertising' for the DC Database into high gear as soon as I can. The X-Men 3 movie tripled our traffic in one week and I think the Superman Returns movie has the potential to do something similar for DC. I plan to add some strategic links at Wikipedia and have already added some links at IMDB. I figure, if we are lucky, we might get linked in a few articles about the movie. That would really help promote the site. Let me know what you think... ::--Jamie 09:05, 3 June 2006 (Eastern Daylight Time) :::Sound excellent! I recall seeing some links at the Superman Returns page at IMDB. The movie is CERTAIN to bring in a lot more traffic (for good as well as ill). I have access to a wealth of information to add, but I'm pretty much out of my element with certain things like the Legion of Super-Heroes and recent Superman material. A few more keen minds would be awesome. Oh...by the way, have you given any thought to that timeline idea I PM'd you about a while back? See ya! :::--Brian 09:14, 3 June 2006 (Eastern Daylight Time) ::::Sorry, I totally forgot! ::::I have added it to my growing 'to do list'. There are a few technical items in my way, but I will try and sort those all out as soon as I can. ::::--Jamie 09:46, 3 June 2006 (Eastern Daylight Time) Redesign of Main Page Hey Brian, I am thinking about redesigning the DCDP main page. Have a look and tell me what you think... link to test page --Jamie 14:07, 5 June 2006 (Eastern Daylight Time) :*Looks good! I've always liked "feature articles" on home pages. Gives people something different to look at. Are you going to do anything with background colors? :--Brian 15:29, 5 June 2006 (Eastern Daylight Time) ::Thanks! I am glad you like it. I also have always liked featured articles. A little more work, but definitely worth it. ::The one I made has three colours, Light Green, Light Blue and Purplish. Don't you like my colours??? :) ::--Jamie 17:01, 5 June 2006 (Eastern Daylight Time) :::Well, I did it. The MDP now sports the all-new redesign of the main page. I will let it ride for a few days to see how it handles and see if anyone has any complaints. Please, let me know if you would like the same for the DCDP. If you would, I will make it happen within the next few days. Hopefully in time for the Superman Returns launch. (Our traffic on the DCDP has nearly doubled this week!) :::--Jamie 17:59, 25 June 2006 (Eastern Daylight Time) *Wow, looks excellent Jamie! Can't wait to see what you do with the DCDP page. :--Brian 08:15, 26 June 2006 (Eastern Daylight Time) ::Obviously not done yet, but it is a start... ::What do you think?? ::--Jamie 00:53, 30 June 2006 (Eastern Daylight Time) :::Okay, the all-new front page is (99%) ready to launch. Before I move it over, I want your blessing. You pretty much run the show over here at the DCDP, so I wanna get your approval, first. :::I don't think it will need to be updated often, maybe once a month or so, but you are free to edit it whenever you get the itchin'. :::Cheers! --Jamie 19:26, 11 July 2006 (Eastern Daylight Time) ::::Woo-Hoo! Looks awesome! It gives the site a nice distinction - allowing it to stand out from your standard threadbare wiki. Though its kind of weird that you are asking for my approval. It's your barbeque brotha, I'm just here for the ribs! Mmmmmmmm...ribs. drool ::::--Brian 19:41, 11 July 2006 (Eastern Daylight Time) :::::Just because I do the technical stuff, doesn't mean I own it. I truly believe you have just as much, or more, say about the DCDP as I do. You have clearly spent many more hours than anyone, working away... What kind of BBQ would it be if no one brought the ribs? I would be mighty starved over here, if it weren't for you. :::::Keep it real. he he he... :) --Jamie 22:52, 11 July 2006 (Eastern Daylight Time) Thanks Hey brian thanks, i try. i have a thing about detail and organization so i just tried to make it easier to understand and all. User:Salubri 1:45, 23 August 2006 (Eastern Daylight Time) Banning... Hey Brian, I noticed you banned Szyslak for 6 months... Unfortunately, these types of commercial vandalism are typically made by bots, or people who will never contribute anything valid. Feel free to ban them 'for infinity', I do. :) (We can always unban them if we ever needed to...) --Jamie 13:16, 16 October 2006 (Eastern Daylight Time) :*Sounds good to me. I figured I would be nice as it was a first offense. All spambots shall henceforth be smited! Mwaaaaaaaaaaa-Haaaaaaaaaaa-Haaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! --Brian 08:30, 20 October 2006 (Eastern Daylight Time) As usual, you never cease to amaze... Loving the new 'fact' and 'update' templates! I do try and watch for when you add new stuff like that, mostly because I want to add it to the Marvel site too!!! If you could do me one favour though... just so we can keep everything easy to locate, whenever you add a new template-thingy, could you add them here? Thanks dude!!!! --Jamie 16:41, 20 October 2006 (Eastern Daylight Time) :Hey, thanks Jamie. I admit, I kinda robbed the "Update" template idea from another site, but I figure it adds a little bit more color. One question though. I seem to be having trouble properly categorizing some of the templates. Fer instance, the template is supposed to pipe all of the images into the linked category, but none of them are showing up on the category page. Not sure what I'm doing wrong. --Brian 08:27, 23 October 2006 (Eastern Daylight Time) ::I think you missed this bit of code: Category:Character Images ::I also think that in order to make the ones you have already added show up, you must 'edit' them again and 'save' them. You don't have to actually make any changes, but the script to add categories is called when the save button is hit... so even though I fixed the stub, those articles may not show in the category. There are some in there, but maybe not all of them. Cheers! ::P.S. Did you get my email from last night? ::--Jamie 08:53, 23 October 2006 (Eastern Daylight Time) Do me a favour? A few images broke during upload, on both the MDP and DCDP, and I am asking those folks to reupload. It just so happens 4 of yours broke too. (The most recent 4) Mind redoing them? Cheers! --Jamie 22:02, 6 November 2006 (Eastern Standard Time) ::No problem. Brian 07:34, 7 November 2006 (Eastern Standard Time) ::Done. :) Brian 09:17, 8 November 2006 (Eastern Standard Time) Cute I saw that...Did you think I wouldn't see it? he he he You probably were smiling ear-to-ear when you 'welcomed' me to the project. I know technically I am a 'n00b', but did you have to smile so hard when you did it??? Cheers, --JamieHari 07:33, 19 November 2006 (UTC) (Aka Jamie!!!) :Heh. I couldn't resist. And yes, there was much smiling. :) --Brian We will do the DCDP next month... Can I ask? Would you vote for the Marvel Database to be the featured Wiki of the month? I promise next month we will all band-together and vote for the DC Database Project. As it stands though, the DC site is getting a lot more help than 6 months ago, eh? Cheers! --JamieHari 20:36, 30 November 2006 (UTC) :No problemo. JUST so long as DCDP gets its props too. ;) :I have to admit, I am LOVING the influx of new users. Everyone's been really kicking tail! The Superman article in particular is looking schweeeet. -Brian Kurtz FRESH MEAT Hey Brian, You have probably seen the 100+ new pages added to the database by Angela. We need to review, tidy up and move around these articles as per our current standards. I will help you too, but you can imagine the Marvel site has several hundred as well. Angela was as kind as to provide a central index of new pages that we inherited: Merge:Index Let me know if you have any questions... Cheers! --JamieHari 17:48, 1 December 2006 (UTC) :Will do. Only fair to warn ya however...I'm going to have very limited access to the Internet for the next week or so, so I probably won't be able to monitor too many things just yet. --Brian Kurtz EasyTimeline Brian, Do you remember asking me a (long, long) time ago about adding the EasyTimeline extension for you? Well, it should be working for you now. (The link above should show you how to use it...) Let me know if you have any problems. Enjoy! --JamieHari 18:42, 14 December 2006 (UTC) ::Woo-Hoo! I'll have to check it out. *cracks knuckles* Thanks, dude!. --Brian Kurtz How could I make your life easier, you ask? THIS is how! You thought the EasyTimeline was a 'knuckle-cracker'? This new feature will make 'em bleed! It isn't ready for actual use yet, but as soon as it is, the DCDP will get it within minutes. (I promise!) Tell me if you foresee any problems or concerns with it... Cheers! --JamieHari 19:45, 14 December 2006 (UTC) ::SWEET! Can't wait to see 'em up and running! (It'll save me from constantly having to reference the template pages. Haw!) --Brian Kurtz Discussions you should look at Hey Brian, There are some template-related discussions on the Marvel forums. Cuz I figure we should keep Marvel and DC the same, I would love to have your thoughts too. Here and here and here are the links. Cheers! --JamieHari 18:05, 15 December 2006 (UTC) Statistics Thought you might be interested in seeing some really detailed statistics about the DCDP. It shows what a busy boy you have been... ;) Don't be scared, but as of Dec 21st, 2006, 63.3% of the edits on the DC Database are yours. (Shrinking, I think becuase of the new editors that have come to join you.) HERE are those stats! Enjoy! --Jamie 15:12, 22 December 2006 (UTC) Happy Birthday to me... Well, okay - not really. My birthday isn't until August. BUT... it has been exactly ONE year since I first put my mark on the DC Database Project. And the universe shuddered. --Brian Kurtz 15:00, 1 January 2007 (UTC) :And what a year it has been! We really appreciate everything you have done for the DC Database Project (not to mention the Marvel Database, too! ;) :The DC site wouldn't be a but a shadow of its current form, if it weren't for your tireless work. :I hope you have enjoyed your time with the project. Although it can often be tedious, I hope it has been a rewarding, learning experience! :As always, we are glad to have you aboard! :Cheers mate! :--Jamie 23:04, 1 January 2007 (UTC) Need Your Help Brian, thanks for the kind words and assistance on my Appearances Template suggestion. Unfortunately, it seems that I do not have editing authority to add the template (DC Database: Appearances Template) to the Template page. If you could do so, I'd appreciate it. Thanks again for the help! --SilentJustice 23:22, 22 January 2007 (UTC) Thanks for Your Help Brian, thanks for restoring all of the Earth-Two and so-called minor realities entries. Nice to see that I was not the only one who kept backup copies of the information and entries. While I apprecaite the idea that the DC universe rebooted in te printed pages, the entries are still applicable for those that want to read about it. kal_l_fan Jan 28th 2007 Superman, This is Your Life I didn't want to edit your work without letting you know (especially since I'm not sure I can do a good job of it), but in the Superman, This is Your Life series pages (it starts with Superman v2 #226), you talk about how Kal-El and Kal-L are reflecting on their lives, when in fact they are showing how they would have lived 'each others' ' lives. Note the fact that the line "I'm living his life" appears a couple of time throughout this arc. What's the best approach to fixing this? Dlong 23:02, 31 January 2007 (UTC) ::Ahhh... I see. I admit, I was a tad confused with that storyline. I'm not sure what the best way of re-wording it might be. But please, by all means, if you can improve the context of the summary, edit away! I appreciate that you took the time to bring it to my attention. Welcome to the DCDB! --Brian Kurtz 23:27, 31 January 2007 (UTC) :::Thanks, I'll do my best. It's a confusing story, that I had to read two or three times to understand, but now that I've done that it's one of my favorites. The biggest help for me was noting that the red captions are by Kal-L, but the black ones are by Kal-El. Anyway, I'm working on the articles now. Feel free to check my work. Dlong 02:45, 1 February 2007 (UTC) Features Article Hey Brian! I wanted to ask you to change the featured article, if you agree of course. It's been the same for some time. Maybe you can make it Batman, Poison Ivy or Zatanna :) . Btw you're doing an excellent job. Copycat989 16:45, 16 February 2007 (UTC) And Speaking of Poison Ivy do you know from what issue this picture is? I'm trying to get more issues in which Poison Ivy appears. Happy Sunday! Copycat989 11:42, 18 February 2007 (UTC) ::As a matter of fact, I do! It's from Batman 612 (2003), it was part of the Hush storyline. --Brian Kurtz 12:40, 18 February 2007 (UTC) :::Thx Brian. You rock! Copycat989 12:59, 18 February 2007 (UTC) ::::BTW do you have yahoo messenger or msn? Copycat989 19:50, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Howdy Can you have a peek at the recent contributons of 1989Guardian for me? He removed a bunch of stuff from 3 supergirl pages and I am not sure if the data was wrong, or if he was just being a naughty monkey. :) Thanks! --Jamie 21:29, 6 March 2007 (UTC) ::I'm on it like stink on a monkey! --Brian Kurtz 21:38, 6 March 2007 (UTC) Question re Greg Rucka change Is there a particular reason why the "As writer" header for the article was removed? I'm wondering since there are cases where the credit is broken down as "plot" and "script" and it seems to make sense to diferentiate in the biblio. - J Greb 23:09, 6 March 2007 (UTC) ::Is there really a difference in so far as Rucka's work? (I'm not trying to sound sarcastic, I honestly don't know). I removed it because it seemed superflous as he is only a writer. It can always be put back in. No biggie. --Brian Kurtz 00:28, 7 March 2007 (UTC) :::At this point, I'm not sure. I think all of his credits have been as writer. :::As you point out though, it can be reintroduced if needed later. :::- J Greb 01:21, 7 March 2007 (UTC) Gods and Goddesses Brian, I've noticed you've been editing a number of the gods and goddesses bios I've been adding. Let me know if there's anything mythologically I can do to help, plus my myth site should have a lot of data on several of the other characters. Oh, yeah, I've got several data on characters over at the Marvel database too that can be shared here.Thor2000 20:10, 8 March 2007 (UTC) Gods in the DC Universe Got yer message. I'm aware of several deity appearances in the DC universe, and I'll do as much as I can with them; I know I can't just call dibs to them and hope no one alters the info. DC isn't mythologically accurate at times, and I'm aware they're not as streamlined as they are over at Marvel. The Olympians in the DC Universe are pretty much supporting characters behind Wonder Woman and Captain Marvel and make limited appearances without them.Thor2000 16:55, 10 March 2007 (UTC) Gallery Hey Brian! I've changed the Gallery layout at MDP. Could you copy it here too? Thx Copycat989 08:39, 19 March 2007 (UTC) ::Will do. I marked it on my To Do list. --Brian Kurtz 20:35, 19 March 2007 (UTC)